The overall goal of the Methods Core is to provide support for development and management of project specific databases, statistical analysis, and presentation of results in manuscripts to ensure that all investigators have ready access to consultation related to biostatistics and informatics. This Core will be directed by Byron Gajewski, PhD, an Associate Professor in the Department of Biostatistics. The functions of the Core will be divided into three sections: administration; database development and data management; and study design and data analysis. Dr. Gajewski will be responsible for the administration of the Core and will oversee all research activities conducted by its personnel and for coordinating educational opportunities within the Core, including formal coursework through our MS in Clinical Research program and a series of monthly lectures focused on methodology and geared towards community members and junior researchers in the Center. Lectures will be available on-line and via webinar, as well as in person. The Department of Biostatistics and the Center for Biostatistics and Advanced Informatics at KUMC have already established infrastructure for database development using the Comprehensive Research Information System (CRIS). There are currently a number of Clinical Information Specialists, including Ms. Megan Parks who serves as the CRIS Project Manager and will serve as the Core Coordinator for the Methods Core. Dr. Gajewski will be responsible for general oversight of statistical design, data analysis, and statistical writing needs of Center projects, assisted by Dr. Henry Yeh, an Assistant Professor in the Department of Biostatistics. They will work closely with the Dr. Daley and the Community Engagement Core to ensure rigorous mixed methodology for all projects in the CPC-AIHD.